Snow Angels
by Girl623
Summary: Some time after defeating Pitch, Jack flies farther than he's ever been and finds himself in a kingdom called Arendelle, where there is ice in summer, and a queen who fascinates him.


A cool breeze whipped against Jack's face as he flew through the air. He could tell he had gone farther than he had ever gone before, which would frighten some people, but not him. He whooped with excitement and dipped below the clouds to get the best view of this new place. As he flew, he saw something really strange- even by his standards: A palace in the mountains made entirely of ice. And across from it, on the other side of the water, a regular castle and town, but the entire ground of the main square was covered in ice, almost like an ice-skating rink.

"Whoa," he breathed. He flew in to get a better look at the town with all the ice, a huge grin splitting his face.

He saw a girl with hair in two braids skating slowly alongside- was that a reindeer? Maybe this was another one of North's places.

"Hey, what is this place?" he asked her.

"Aah!" She tried to turn around to see him but slipped and fell over.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! I'm Jack," he said helping her up.

"Hi, I'm Anna! Welcome to Arendelle!" she said, beaming. "So where are you from? And why is your hair all white? Do you have ice powers too? Ooh that would be so amazing! Then the two of you could build stuff together and-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on. Does someone else here have ice powers too?" he interrupted excitedly. Was there really someone else like him?

"Yeah, my sister Elsa. Haven't you met her yet? You'll love her, she's great! Kind of quiet and stuff but she's super nice," she said as she dragged him over to the other side of the square. Man, this girl could talk.

"Elsa! Hey, Elsa! Over here!" Anna said, calling to a girl with hair as white as Jack's. The girl turned around and Jack almost slipped on the ice. This girl was seriously beautiful.

"Anna, who is this?" she asked, looking at him distrustfully.

"This is Jack! He just came out of nowhere, it was crazy. Oh, he has ice powers too! He wanted to know how there was all this ice in summer so I was like, 'Oh, you should meet my sister. She's the one making all this cool stuff.' So then I brought him over and here we are!" she finished, looking incredibly pleased with herself. She gave a little wave and half-skated, half-slid away.

"My name's Jack Frost," he said to introduce himself.

"I'm Elsa. I'm the queen of Arendelle," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Queen Elsa." He bowed.

"Where did you come from, Jack? And how did you get here?" she asked curiously.

"I didn't really come from anywhere. I've been flying around for awhile, which is how I got here," he explained.

"You flew?" she echoed skeptically.

"Yeah." To prove his point, he flew once around the castle then came back and landed in front of her. "Like that."

She looked at him with a mixture of awe and confusion, and then smiled at him. Her smile lit up her whole face. His heart beat a little faster and he smiled back.

"But flying isn't all I can do. I can also make ice," he continued.

"Really?" she said, still smiling.

"Oh yeah! Check this out," he said excitedly. After thinking for a minute, he made ice to make a picture of her. She stood next to him and studied it. He watched her nervously, hoping she liked it.

"Not bad! But check this out!" She studied him for a moment then made a statue of him out of ice. He looked at it, and then back at her, impressed. It was a perfect likeness.

A voice from Jack's waist said, "You didn't get his nose right."

Jack looked down and jumped back. It was a snowman with his own personal cloud snowing on him, studying the statue Elsa made. Jack bent down to get a better look at it.

"You can talk?" he asked it.

"Yes! My name's Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" it said, smiling.

"No offense or anything, but…how?" Jack asked. "Snowmen don't talk."

"I made him," Elsa said shyly, looking at the ground. "I made him with magic and somehow the magic made him able to talk and move around."

Jack stood still for a minute trying to process that. "You-you made him? And he's alive?" She nodded, still looking at the ground. "That's amazing! I've never made anything come alive before," he said to her. She looked up and they locked eyes. His heart was beating so fast now that he was almost surprised she couldn't see it. Elsa was the most amazing person he'd ever met. Not because of her power, but because of something else. He couldn't name what it was, but it was as amazing and visible as her power, and Jack was drawn to it in a way that he'd never been drawn to anything before.

"Do-" she faltered. "Do you...maybe...want to make snow angels? With me?"

He grinned. "I'd love to." He took her hand and they skated over to a huge pile of snow together. Their snow angels weren't perfect, but they didn't care. For them, just being together was more than enough.


End file.
